


Cold

by jalajalen



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, dimentio being a little shit and then begrudgingly not a little shit, dimimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalajalen/pseuds/jalajalen
Summary: Mimi makes the mistake of wandering Castle Bleck when the heater isn't on.





	Cold

Amidst the frigid night air, a certain little green shapeshifter was walking alone through the currently dark and freezing hallways of Castle Bleck. Due to their closeness to the void, days were always cold, but nights were  _ freezing. _ And yet, all she had chosen to wear outside of her heated room was a light pink nightgown. 

Audibly shivering, Mimi decided that this had been a very,  _ very  _ bad idea. She had come all this way, but the last thing she wanted right now was the cold glass of water she came for. 

Looking back at the way she came, she realized that just going back to her room wasn’t really an option, either. The Castle was  _ huge,  _ and Mimi’s room was all the way on the other side of it. She had initially teleported halfway to the kitchen and figured she’d walk the rest of the way, but she was too tired and too damn cold to focus properly to get herself back. 

Abruptly, she noticed that there was light coming from under one of the doors in the hallway. Ecstatic that one of her coworkers were awake, Mimi rushed down the hallway towards the guaranteed heat. She was pretty sure it was Nastasia’s room, but she couldn’t say for sure.

But, to her complete and total shock, it was  _ Dimentio’s  _ bedroom she had happened upon. Shivering, she gently knocked on the door. “D-Dimentio? Are y-you in t-there?” 

She heard some papers rustle inside (Dimentio has papers?) and the sound of his shoeless feet land on the ground and somewhat cautiously come to answer the door. (He actually takes off those dumb heel boots?) 

Mimi flinched when she saw that he wasn’t wearing his hat and poncho, and instead was only dressed in the black shirt and pants he always wore under it. Only the mask of his jester attire remained. 

“Err.....Good Evening, Mimi.” He began in that melodious voice of his. “May I ask why you are wandering the halls in the blistering cold?” 

Mimi, shivering like crazy, hastily replied. “W-Well I was gonna get up to get a glass of w-water but that turned out to be an awful idea-anyway can you please teleport m-me to my room? I’m too cold and tired a-and exhausted to focus enough to do it.-” She spoke so fast that many of her words blended together, but Dimentio still seemed to understand. 

“Ah, I see. You got up to go to the  _ kitchen  _ of all places, in the middle of the night, in an almost entirely unheated palace located in the center of a universe destroying black hole.” He stifled a chuckle. “And yet you wonder why your ‘cold and tired and exhausted’?~” 

Mimi turned red in embarrassment. “J-JUST DO IT!” 

“Ah, alright, fine. As you wish!” 

Dimentio snapped his fingers. Nothing happened.

At this point, Mimi was seething with rage. “I-I’M  _ NOT  _ IN THE MOOD FOR THIS, DIMENTIO! I’M F-FREEZING OUT HERE!” 

Dimentio stared in confusion at his hand. “That was not intentional.” 

“BALONEY!” Mimi spat, though her speech slurred. She took a long, drawn out breath before coughing hoarsely. 

Dimentio looked up, seeming almost concerned. “Err..Mimi-dear? Are you alright?”

Mimi hesitated for a moment, feeling lightheaded. “I..” Wait, no, she was mad at him! “..Yes! I-I’m  _ perfectly  _ fine! N-Now if yo-you would be so k-kind..” 

Her speech slurred and she collapsed face first, landing on Dimentio. He stumbled backwards but landed and floated in midair, catching her in the process. Grambi, she was so  _ cold.  _

Mimi coughed and shivered uncontrollably, going in and out of consciousness. She clung onto Dimentio like he was the only source of warmth in the entire world. 

Dimentio was in complete shock. He had absolutely no idea what to do, which was rare for him. After pondering the situation for a few moments, he came to a decision. 

Still holding her icy body, he levitated over to his bedroom door and began to undo the magical seal he used to prevent people other than himself from entering. 

“D-Dims? Where are you..taking..me?” Mimi asked, barely conscious. 

“Somewhere warm.” Dimentio replied softly. 

He landed on the ground and stepped inside, closing the door quickly as to not let the cold air in. 

The second they entered the room, it was like she had ascended to The Overthere above. The warm air embraced her freezing body and she sighed blissfully in the comfort of heat, melting a bit into Dimentio’s arms. 

Dimentio carried her over to his bed and placed her on it, pulling the blankets over her still shivering body. He was about to resume whatever he was doing with those papers, but then he heard a very soft “Don’t go..”

He sighed, whether it was an expression of annoyance or fondness was up to debate. Dimentio hoped it was the former. 

Dimentio laid on his bed next to her. His arms were behind his head in a relaxed position, and his legs were crossed and partly floated above the bed. “You know, I am already being nice enough even letting you in here to warm up.” He said snippily. 

Mimi rolled over to face him, looking completely out of it. “..where exactly is here?”

Oh yes, that’s right. She passed out.

“My bedroom, dear.”

Mimi’s eyes widened. “Your room?! You..you never let  _ anyone  _ in your room!”

“Well, it appears today I am making an exception.” 

After a few moments, Mimi gave another light shiver. “..why am I still so  _ cold? _ ”

“You have hypothermia. That’s also why your so woozy.” Dimentio said lazily, his eyes closed. 

Mimi looked stunned for a moment, but then she narrowed her eyes at him. “Well that’s  _ your  _ fault! N-Not mine!” She paused to shiver, snuggling herself deeper in the blankets. “You knew full well how cold it is out there! And you were s-screwing with me!” 

Dimentio regained his usual smug smile. “Well, that is simply because you are  _ ever  _ so fun to screw with, Mimi-dear! But, no, I wasn’t messing with you, at least, not regarding what your referring to."

He snapped his fingers. Again, nothing.

“I am unable to teleport anyone or anything to your room.” 

Mimi’s expression switched to one of confusion. “...what? Why?” 

“You put up teleportation blockers, do you not remember? You had grown tired of people,” He smirked. “Namely me, popping in uninvited?”

Mimi thought for a moment, and then face palmed. “Oh yeah! Right! Uhh..sorry. I’m...just so woozy.” She snuggled deeper under the covers in an attempt to get even warmer. 

“Yes, I am aware.”

Dimentio paused for a moment, his expression shifting. “You know, it was a  _ very  _ idiotic thing, what you just did. Wandering around at night when this place isn’t heated _.  _ Y-”

“But aren’t  _ you  _ always out and about at night? Why haven’t you died of..hypothermio or whatever?” Mimi interrupted.

“Sweetie, I'm immortal. Anyway, you showed up at my door not  _ five minutes  _ from passing out and slowly dying of hypothermia. What in the name of the stars were you thinking?”

Mimi blushed a little bit, taking his apparent concern as a compliment. “Wel-”

“I mean, Nastasia would probably force  _ me  _ to pick up your corpse and dispose of it! What a hassle!” 

Mimi sharply elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to burst out laughing. 

“That’s NOT funny, Dimentio!” She huffed. “And here I thought you were actually being kinda sweet for once.” 

Dimentio stopped laughing, looking somewhat offended. “Well, I think it was rather sweet of me to let you in  _ my  _ room, and lay on  _ my  _ bed, just so you can warm up. I could have easily just left you there.  _ Incredibly easily. _ ”

For some reason, Dimentio’s tone on those last two words made Mimi shudder. 

“Yes.” Mimi said finally, a smile tugging at her lips. “It was very sweet.” 

Dimentio sighed and put a hand to his face. “I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?”

“Nope!~” Mimi said gleefully, scooting a little bit closer to him.

Suddenly, she felt another cold shiver pass through her body. She huddled a bit more under the covers. “Augh..i’m still so  _ cold. _ ”

“...’and tired and exhausted?’” Dimentio quoted, smiling mischievously. 

“Oh, shut up.” She paused as she felt another chill. “Grambi, how long is this gonna t-take to go away? And I still can’t quite think straight, either.”

He let out a small chuckle. “It won’t until tomorrow morning, most likely.”

“Darn.”

Mimi yawned and closed her eyes for a few moments before fluttering them open again.

“Do you want me to send you to the hallway your room is in, dear?” 

Mimi looked at him drowsily. “Aren’t I staying overnight?”

Dimentio looked somewhat stunned. “You..you would  _ want  _ to stay here overnight?” 

_ You aren’t afraid of me?  _ He added mentally. 

“Well, I definitely wouldn’t prefer here over my room, but I don’t mind being here.” Mimi giggled a little under her breath. “Especially since going in your stupid room seems to be a once in a lifetime experience.” 

“I trust you, if that’s what your asking.” Mimi finished, reclosing her eyes.

Dimentio’s eyes widened in bewilderment. As many, poor, poor souls have learned the hard way, trusting Dimentio was just about the biggest mistake anyone could make. Dimentio was usually delighted when someone told him that they trusted him. It meant that he had them right where he wanted them. But now, hearing that this foolish girl trusted him enough to completely let her guard down, he just felt..bad. He had no idea why.

Silently, Dimentio decided that he would try his best not to abuse the trust he had somehow earned.

“Truly? That’s rather bold of you.” said Dimentio, a calm, unreadable expression on his face. 

“Err..why?” Mimi asked, opening her eyes.

“Your in the Lion's Den, my dear. With not even a stick to defend yourself.” Dimentio replied, continuing to test her.

Mimi thought for a long moment. “Ok, yeah, sure, that may be true. But if you wanted to hurt me, you would’ve left me in the hallway.”

“I could be trying to lull you into a false sense of security. You don’t know.” Dimentio wasn’t sure why he was implying that he had done such things to people in the past. He generally tried to present himself as a very trustworthy person, especially to Mimi and the others. But for some reason, he felt compelled to tell her the truth. Again, he couldn’t begin to fathom why. 

“Nah. I doubt that’s what your doing.” Mimi said softly. “If anything, you seem like your trying to convince me NOT to trust you.” She said with a light snicker.

Dimentio wore an expression of genuine confusion. “...Truly. Your TRULY sure you want to make such a grave mistake?” 

“Mmhmm.” She said drowsily. The fact that she WAS drowsy was proof enough that she meant it.

Dimentio went silent, truly speechless. Eventually, he put a hand to his face, shaking his head slowly. “Oh you foolish, foolish girl..”

Mimi broke into a small fit of laughter, and wrapped one arm around his chest “Who are you calling foolish?” 

Dimentio HATED it when people touched him. But to his confusion, he didn’t particularly want to push her arm away. What in the dimensions what up with him today? “Nobody.” said Dimentio, jokingly pretending to be ignorant. “I haven’t the slightest idea what your talking about, Mimi-dear.” 

Mimi rolled her eyes, and half-jokingly said: “Mmhmm.  _ Sure _ .” 

After a few moments, Mimi felt yet another shiver pass through her body. She yawned. “I think I'm gonna go to sleep now.” She rested her forehead against his shoulder, closing her eyes. “Don’t kill me in my sleep, please. Have mercy on the stickless.” She whispered through a playful smile. 

Dimentio giggled, (Giggle? Since when did he  _ giggle?  _ He was going to have to figure out the root of this problem.) turning the lights off with a snap of his fingers. “I can’t make any promises.~” 

Mimi snickered and lightly punched him in the arm. “‘Night, you doofus.”

Content with just laying on top of the bed instead of going through the effort of getting in it, Dimentio softly replied: “Goodnight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ..and that's the story of how Blumiere started heating his entire damn castle!
> 
> pleaseleavecommentsimsolonely


End file.
